There has been a dramatic increase in demand for mobile connectivity solutions utilizing various wireless components and wireless local area networks (WLANs). This generally involves the use of wireless access points that communicate with mobile devices using one or more RF channels (e.g., in accordance with one or more of the IEEE 802.11 standards).
Wireless switching systems are used in connection with access ports and/or access points that communicate wirelessly with associated mobile units. Known wireless switching systems are unsatisfactory in a number of respects, and it is thus desirable to provide improved systems for controlling wireless devices. For example, it is difficult to determine the location of assets and objects (e.g., RFID tags, access ports, mobile units, switches, and the like) within an environment. Prior attempts at addressing this issue have centered on expensive and impractical products such as smart tags and GPS-enabled cell phones and/or PDAs. The desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.